Zeriri
Zeriri (ぜりり) is a Highschool student (高学生 koukousei) learning Kendo. He's the eldest son of Tokoko and Dororo. Character Zeriri seems to be fine despite being blind. Appearance Blue skin colored Zeriri wears a Asian straw hat with a gray cloth being held down by 4 pins on the top, which he just leaves off his head, usually around his neck. He has a tan colored drape hat. Hes still yet young so still has his tadpole features. He wears a gray scarf all the time, the ends are rigged from being dragged on the floor as a child. His symbol is a yellow 4-tipped star with a white square behind it. Zeriri's eyes are a white with a tint of pink. Personality He has a caring and gentle nature, often refusing to hurt others unless forced to. Hes rather gullible and falls for most tricks once, but usually learns right after, unfortunately hes obedient and may obey what they ask of him, only being cautions now. Zeriri's really shy and gets flustered from embarrassing things like who he likes, blushes easily. Hes rather polite always being courteous to others, even when hes impatient he's polite. Likes and dislikes Despite being unable to see, meaning he cannot read, he likes novels and poetry. He uses a Computerized book that will read to him, its easy enough for him to use it without vision. For some reason, hes taken a liking to previous Japanese eras like the Edo period, possibly from 'reading'. He likes to relax and could often be bound in a grass land area like plains, fields, and so on. With his love of nature mostly influenced by his father, he dislikes Pollution, helps out with what he can, when he can, and if he can. Hes not so fond of dessert like places, being its dry and hot. Even thou he seems somewhat okay with it, he doesn't like being blind, he feels as if hes missing out on things in life and wishes he could at least see what his family and Umeme looks like, have only been able to see them in dreams. History His mother, Tokoko, named him "Zeriri" from "Zerii" which literally means jelly. He pretty much was lonely till Umeme came, where he often played with her somehow. When he started school, he had a rather difficult time, other kids picked on this shy kid. Girls often liked him, because of his kind personality. A bully who liked a girl that liked Zeriri, went too far, he beaten Zeriri, mostly hitting his face, only to have little Umeme come to save him. When he told his dad that he had a hard time seeing after that, he was brought to a optometrist, they found out he had clouded corneas, which eventually gotten worse, resulting into his blindness. He ended up training harder to improve other senses to try make up for being blind, or at least this is what his mother had told him to do. He seemed rather 'normal' later on when he could at least do most things ,but anything that required him to actually see. He learned how to write thanks to a special teacher. Some people teased him for always hanging out with Umeme because shes a girl and younger, he really just cared for what Umeme had said. Eventually growing up and learning, he had really improved on coordination. Hes dating Umeme, still very shy despite how close they've been. He doesn't realize he somewhat sticks out from others. Relationships Umeme Umeme is his girlfriend and childhood friend from when she was born. They both had been close, but hes still really shy around her. He understands that she just teases him out of affection, but somethings feels like its a bit too much. He still hasn't given up on her despite her fathers persistence and disapproval, mostly proving he does love her a lot. He tries to protect her when he can, thou sometimes he gets saved instead. Tokoko He thinks his mother is too childish, but loves her anyways. Tokoko tries to help Zeriri with his other senses feeling its the least she can do for him. Dororo Zeriri's father. He actually takes after Dororo more, in personality, interests and Looks. Thou he doesn't seem as close to his father as it may seem. Dororo is the one who helps him train half of the time. Rekoko Rekoko is his younger sister. Although they don't have much interaction with each other, he still cares deeply for her. Keii Keii is his youngest sibling, whose born later on. He takes care of Keii whenever his parents can't. Usually he tries not to let Keii get into too much mischief, often failing. Hes rather proud that Keii is rather "talented" and that he cares for Ninana so much, but often things hes getting overboard. Giroro It seems like some kind of battle goes on between these two. Giroro often stalks Zeriri whenever hes alone or on a date with Umeme. Zeriri is actually afraid of Giroro, but doesn't want to give up on Umeme just because of his wishes. He has gotten his mother to watch Giroro or drag Giroro away from them. Abilities Zeriri isn't fully trained, but doing well in Kendo. Being he carries a katana, he knows how to use it pretty well already. He doesn't draw it from its scabbard for simple fights like bullies, but when its a serious enemy he uses the back side of the blade instead, rarely using the front side. Often being soft on his enemies lead to him being beaten. He has sensitive hearing, often can hear most things that makes a sound. His sense of touch is rather well, can often feel something before actually making contact, mostly being able to feel the energy from it. Weakness Hes scared of snakes, being its harder for him to tell where one is or cant really feel one till it makes contact with him. Zeriri cannot fight a assassin, other wise he'll lose for sure. They don't really make noise so he won't be able to hear them, some even use objects that won't make sound or where he can't feel it coming. Future When hes older, hes married to Umeme and has 3 children. His daughters, Bururu and Budodo, and his one son, Suikaka. Hes a platoon member with Umeme in the Sky High Platoon. He lost his tail and has adult markings now. He wears a blindfold over his eyes. He now also has his youngest sibling and brother, Keii around. Since their mom isn't around as much as she was, he takes care of him sometimes. Nicknames Zeriri is mostly called "Zeriri" or "Zeri" with the suffix they normally would use. Umeme calls him "Zeze" and others sometimes call him "Jelly" or "jelly belly". His younger siblings call him "Brother" or "Zeri-bro" He just calls most people their name fully. Being polite, he'll use the prefix Mr. Mrs. or Ms. Zeriri just uses the typical names for his parents, Dororo as dad or father and Tokoko as mom or mother. Trivia *His looks had been played with since he was made, but the things that stayed the same was his personality and the fact he wears a gray scarf. *His colors come from the painting "The great wave of Kanagawa". See also *Sky High Platoon External links Deviantart user page Zeriri's deviantART reference Category:Characters Category:Keronians